


Midnight Memories (Involving Ice Cream Sharing and Break Ups)

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Harry and Louis want the last tub of Ben and Jerry's in the supermarket. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories (Involving Ice Cream Sharing and Break Ups)

Harry is at a point in his life when visiting a 24 hour supermarket in the middle of the night wearing nothing but his pyjamas in order to purchase a snack is a regular occurrence. Being a university student does that to a person. He’s been strolling through the aisles for 20 minutes hoping something would catch his eye that he likes. Decision making has never really been Harry’s thing. One time, Niall bought normal Oreos and double stuffed, then asked Harry which one he wanted to open first. It took about 5 minutes of Harry looking between the two packs without coming to a decision before Niall just opened both of them and pushed Harry into the living room without another word.

It was a good solution. Harry doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it.

He sees Cathy from one of his classes also in her pyjamas down the bread aisle and waves. She waves back and smiles before slowly trudging off back down the aisle. Harry feels like David Attenborough should be narrating right now about university students in their natural habitat.

Eventually he reaches the end of the store, where the freezer aisles are. That’s when the best idea in the world hits him. _Ice cream._

It seems that someone else had the same idea because when he reaches the door with Ben and Jerry’s behind it, there is already someone opening it to grab the last tub. And it’s _chocolate fudge brownie_ for Christ’s sake. He’s already groaning in frustration before he gets a good look at the guy who grabbed it. He’s got blond-ish floppy hair and a profile to die for. Harry could stare at it all day. The guy is also wearing pyjamas, but has a coat on over the top. Harry didn’t even go that far. Harry is still taking it all in when the guy looks at him because of the groan, directing his - _wow those are really fucking blue eyes-_ gaze at him. Harry just points at the tub in the guy’s hand and says dumbly.

“Ice cream.” Blue eyes raises his eyebrows and looks down at the tub.

“Indeed it is.” He looks back up and smirks tiredly.

“I, uh-” Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head. _Come on, Harry, his eyes aren’t that blue._ He opens his eyes again. _Oh fuck, they are._ “That the last tub?” Is what comes out eventually. Blue eyes narrows his eyes at Harry and looks back at the freezer.

“Afraid so. Better luck next time, Curly.” With that, he turns away and heads down the store to the tills. Harry doesn’t know what to do apart from follow.

“My name’s Harry, not Curly.” He says in lieu of anything else.

“Sorry, Harold.” Blue eyes replies. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Alright, Lou.” He smiles slightly and tries to keep pace. Louis can walk pretty fast for such a short guy. “Anything I can do to get that Ben and Jerry’s off your hands?” Harry asks him, for once not thinking with his dick but with his stomach. Louis raises and eyebrow when Harry tries for a winning smile.

“I think I need it a lot more than you do.” There’s a sad look in his eyes when he says this so Harry frowns. His mum always said he was a softie.

“Bad day?” He asks. Louis looks surprised at the sincerity when he stops at the self-checkout. Harry would’ve done the same, night workers are a creepy people.

“You could say that,” Harry just stays silent so he continues with a sigh, “I broke up with my boyfriend.” He clearly aims for casual but misses by a long shot. Harry’s frown deepens. But hey, he said _boyfriend._ Harry’s head is just screaming, _HE’S GAY HE’S GAY HE’S GAY._

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He replies, shaking the mantra away. Louis scoffs.

“Oh, don’t be. He was a controlling prat.” He scans the ice cream and places it on the bagging area as the woman’s voice tells him to. “I wasn’t even allowed on my phone when I was with him.”

“But how would you play angry birds?” It started as a mission for ice cream, but Louis clearly needs cheering up. “I couldn’t live without angry birds.” Louis actually throws his head back and laughs. Harry can’t help but beam at the praise of his joke.

“Neither could I, Harold.” Louis wipes his eyes and pats Harry’s shoulder before pulling out his wallet. Harry pushes his hand back down, trying not to gasp when their fingers touch.

“No, let me. You’ve had a shit day.” He pulls out his own wallet and pays for the ice cream.

“Such a gentleman.” Louis remarks sarcastically, rolling his eyes but accepting the favour. He picks up the tub and pulls a spoon out of his coat pocket. When Harry raises his eyebrows Louis starts to walk out of the shop, clearly expecting Harry to follow.

 

“I was planning on going for a stroll with my ice cream instead of going back to my flat just to listen to Adele and feel sorry for myself.” He pulls off the lid and digs the spoon in, moaning when he gets it in his mouth. Harry tries not to watch the bob of his Adam’s apple.

 

“Should’ve brought your iPod and done both.” Harry continues walking beside Louis even when they start walking in the complete opposite direction of his and Niall’s place.

 

“That would’ve been a grand idea. Where were you 20 minutes ago?”

 

“Probably on the crisp aisle.” Harry replies honestly and Louis starts laughing again.

 

“You’ve earned yourself some ice cream, my boy.” He sticks the spoon in the top of the ice cream and hands Harry the tub.

 

“This is a good prize for making you laugh. Will I get a spoonful every time?” He asks as he takes a bite. God, he forgot how much he loves chocolate fudge brownie ben and jerry’s. When he opens his eyes again – _when did he close them? -_ It’s to Louis gaping like a fish next to him.

 

“Do that every time you take a mouthful and you can have the whole tub. Jesus.”

 

“It’s just Harry, no need to call me Jesus.” Harry deadpans. Louis bursts out laughing again, bumping his shoulder to Harry’s. He takes another mouthful for it.

 

“That was a rather large mouthful, Hazza. Give that back here.” Louis grabs the tub out of his grasp and pops the spoon out of this mouth.

 

“But I made you laugh!” Harry complains. Louis points the spoon menacingly at him.

 

“You do not mess with a man’s ben and Jerry’s. Especially _chocolate fudge brownie._ ” Louis happily takes another mouthful and smiles serenely at him.

 

“I did pay for it though. So technically it’s mine.” Louis’ eyes widen with outrage.

 

“That was a gift! Because I’ve had a bad day!” Harry tries to hold in his laughter, “Broke up with my boyfriend, remember!” _And there it goes._ Harry doubles over laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. When he recovers and looks up, Louis is looking down at him with a strong fondness in his eyes.

“You’ve got a nice laugh.” Louis tells him softly. Harry straightens up and smiles at him.

 

“You’ve got nice eyes.” He replies. Louis grins and ducks his head.

 

“You’re a real charmer.” He mutters. Harry starts to walk towards him but Louis goes to hand him the ice cream at the same time. A lot of things happen at once: Harry collides with the tub, a dollop of chocolatey goodness ends up on louis’ t shirt, and the spoon ends up on the floor. Harry looks down at it mournfully.

 

“Oops.” He looks back up to meet Louis’ amused eyes staring back at him.

 

“Hi.” Louis breathes before leaning in.

 

The spoon lays forgotten for chocolatey kisses and plans for a date that Friday. Maybe the pizza would fare better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr stilesmakesmestrong or my fic specific blog how-about-no-ao3


End file.
